Veronica/Tropes
The tropes of the video game franchise Veronica. Tropes *'Action Girl:' They don't call Kisha "the fierce" for nothing... *'A God I Am Not:' The Unspeakable One never refers to themselves as and constantly denies being a deity despite their immense abilities. *'All According to Plan: '''Atlas is finally captured in ''Veronica III and a few guards take the time to gloat, saying he lost. His response? "did I?" *'All Love is Unrequited:' Queen Mika. *'Ambiguously Bi:' TBD *'Ambiguously Gay:' During a particularly odd side quest, Red crossdresses and meets Blue, who has no idea it's him and, upon finding out, says he "looks good." *'Awesome Ego:' Both Blue's in-game and out of game fans think he's incredible. And so does he, for that matter. *'Beautiful All Along: ' While his face is never seen in full view, from what can be seen, Red is a fairly good-looking gentleman. And people who have seen his face confirm this. *'Big Bad: '''The Unspeakable One. *'Companion Cube: Red constantly talks to his ship. It's a common joke that he doesn't want to marry Queen Mika because he's already married to Veronica. *'''Cosmic Horror Reveal: After The Unspeakable One's reveal, they become the new main antagonist... mostly due to it being very hard to top them. *'Comic-Book Adaptation: '''The games have their own comic adaption that takes place before the game series and tells its own stories following the characters. *'Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: Red is borderline inept, but he becomes a true monster in a fight. *'''Dark Mistress: Athena to Zeus. *'Darker and Edgier: 'Veronica III intentionally had a darker story than the previous games due to the fact it was meant to be the end of the original series. *'Did You Just Punch Out Cthulhu?:' The Unspeakable One could be Cthulhu's brother with how he looks and all his powers... and he's constantly defeated by Red. *'Fallen Hero:' Atlas was a good guy. Emphasis on was. *'Faking the Dead:' In Veronica III, Red faked his death in an attempt to gain the upper hand on The Unspeakable One. *'Greed:' Jackal T. Jackal has this. *'Genius Ditz:' Red is both the guy who always asks for help to do even slightly complex maths and the guy who constantly wipes out full rooms of enemies. *'Jungle Princess:' TBD *'Lovecraft Lite: '''The Unspeakable One can be shot and bleeds just like a normal person. *'Manipulative Bastard:' Atlas. *'Mr. Fanservice:' After Red is revealed to be Beautiful All Along he starts showing off just how good of shape he's in to both the audience and the female characters, even if he doesn't realize he's doing either. *'Ms. Fanservice:' TBD *'No Name Given:' TBD *'Redemption Rejection:' Atlas is constantly given a chance to redeem himself and never takes it. *'Share Phrase: "V for Victory!" *'''Ship Tease: In a series with so many love interests, this happens quite a bit. **Yellow's crush on Red gets a little weird at times. During Veronica III, she's even embarrassed at having to give him CPR. **Despite trying to avoid her a lot of the time, Red does sometimes show some interest in Mika. **Kisha's respect for Red's fighting sometimes seems like it's a bit more than just respect... ** *'Space Is an Ocean:' Pirates, references to Davey Jones' Locker, and fish-like aliens flying around it. Space in this world is pretty much just another word for "ocean." *'Terror Hero: '''Unintentionally. Due to the many rumors about Red that have built up over the years, most criminals cower in fear when he passively looks at them. *'Tragic Villain:' Atlas believed he lost his wife in a battle as it is revealed that he was drained of his memories and new ones replaced it. So it only makes sense for him to start killing people and trying to destroy the world. *'Vague Age:' TBD *'Would Hurt a Child: As pointed out by many characters, Yellow can't be older than a teenager. That doesn't stop Atlas from beating her up though. * Trivia *'God Never Said That: '''Due to a few lines in Voyage of the Veronica said by Red, many people thought that Atlas was actually his father. Upon being asked this, the series' creator, Seth Carter, responded with the following: (moment of silence) "what?" *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions: During an interview by a random fan at a convention, Seth was asked his thoughts on the porn drawn of his characters. His response was a shrug, saying he didn't get it but knew he couldn't really stop the fans from drawing it. *'What Could Have Been:' TBD YMMV *'Accidental Innuendo:' At multiple points, Red summons Veronica from a far distance, saying "come" whenever he does. Which is very unfortunate when you realize Veronica is a girl's name and Red calls his ship a "she"... *'Awesome Art:' The art style of the series was intentionally cartoony, featuring cel-shading and character models that look like they were ripped straight from their original sketches. The art style of the series features both realistic and unrealistic elements, such as very realistic hands/muscles and characters with literally square jaws, giving it a rather unique feel. *'Cargo Ship:' Red likes his ship Veronica a little too much... *'Complete Monster:' The Unspeakable One is both a literal and figurative monster. *'Crack Pairing:' TBD *'Crossover Ship:' TBD *'Ho Yay Shipping:' Blue and Red. Even their names go together! *'Fan-Preferred Couple:' A lot of fans are really rooting for Queen Mika to finally get her man. Red would clearly prefer they didn't. *'Fandom Rivalry:' **TDP and GOM at the beginning *'Foe Yay Shipping:' TBD *'Friendly Fandoms:' **After their short-lived odds with each other due to a Youtube video by Seth, the Good Ol' Magic and Veronica fans started getting along a lot better. **Seth has stated his best friends are Daniel Wright, Tarōzaemon Fujiyama, and Diane Schmidt so it's not a big surprise that the Veronica, Howler, Collin the Speedy Boy, and Fluke fanbases get along. *'Jerkass Woobie:' Atlas realized his entire life was a lie and went on to slaughter everyone responsible for it. Really polarizing feels going on here. *'Launcher of a Thousand Ships:' Red which is ironic when you consider he's borderline asexual and aromantic. *'Memetic Mutation:' Blue's line "the gods are among us" with it then cutting to The Unspeakable One has become a meme, with the line either being used as a reaction image or with The Unspeakable One being replaced with someone else. *'Nausea Fuel:' There's a scene in the often-overlooked second Veronica game where something happens that will make you borderline sick. Without giving spoilers... cross your heart, hope to die, stick a needle in your eye. *'No Yay:' There are a few people who ship Atlas and Yellow which is clearly a no. *'Squick:' TBD *'The Woobie:' TBD *'Unintentionally Sympathetic:' As stated before, Atlas' origin story earns him a lot of sympathy points with the audience. Even when he's doing the evilest thing you can think of, all it takes is a single line acknowledging his past to draw out the feels of the fandom. *'What Do You Mean, It's for Kids?:' TBD WMG These are fan theories for Veronica. *While the only clues about his face being having white hair without his helmet, most fans theorize Red as being a rather attractive adult with color eyes and TBD. * Funny * Heartwarming * Tear Jerker * Nightmare Fuel *Due to its darker tone, there are multiple moments of this in Veronica III. **The introduction of the Unspeakable One is a true sight to behold. After a big horrifying explosion, there he is, hovering above everyone. You can feel how powerful he is just from looking at him. And his first words are short, simple, and to the point: "I am here..." **Yellow is a child. Most people forget that, but there's a big reminder of that when Red is about to die and she has the reaction a normal child would have: total panic. And the player can do nothing but watch as this child has a mental breakdown over the belief her hero is about to die. ** *